


an ache (Prompt 5 - Matter of Fact)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: Thancred and Urianger discuss the former's feelings after returning from the source.(Than is a sad dad)
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	an ache (Prompt 5 - Matter of Fact)

* * *

For the third time this Sennight, Thancred was making to sneak off quietly from the Rising Stones. Taking his leave from _The Dawn's Respite_ and doing his best to skirt the edges of the common area to the exit at _The Seventh Heaven_.

This late in the evening, hardly anyone is attending to matters within, save Urianger, who has decided this night to obscure himself at a table near the exit.

This time, Urianger thought to himself, mayhap the man could provide some insight as to where he was running off to all the time. Especially since none of the other Scions could keep track of the Gunbreaker either.

Urianger watches Thancred step out of _The Respite_ and into the common area. He eyes him from over a half-full cup of tea and his reading on _The Chronicle of the Twelve._ The Elezen places the book on the table with a dull thud, and Thancred practically jumps out of his coat and turns around to see where the noise originated from.

Thancred throws on a smile when he spots him.

“Ah, Urianger, I didn’t see you there - apologies if I disturbed your reading by trudging through.” He says, taking a jilted step towards the table Urianger is reclined at.

“Nay friend,’tis thou I wisheth to converse with.” Urianger responds quietly, gesturing to the seat across from him. “It doth not taketh an experienced sleuth to deduce that thou hast been absent more often than not many evenings in the moons since we’ve been reunited with our corporeal forms.”

Thancred sighs but the smile remains, though strained.

“Oh?” He says. “Has Alisae been keeping tabs on my comings and goings?”

“She is but one party that hath noted thine absence, aye.”

Thancred nods a couple of times, gently pulls a chair out and plops himself down by the table in front of his friend.

“If you must know, I’ve been examining that gate crossing, at Syrcus Trench. The rift where our Warrior friend was pulled through.” Thancred says, folding his arms defensively across his chest.

This surprises Urianger, brows raising slightly.

“I know, I know - there isn’t anything there, really. But...” Thancred says, eyes focusing in on Urianger’s teacup. 

“It’s just that I…” Thancred’s easy smile drops, voice trailing off, words dying right in his throat. The bravado and casual ease that would normally mask the man’s demeanor slips completely, alone as they are in the empty common area.

“I-“ He tries again, gritting his teeth. “I miss her, Urianger – I… It was years. Years we were never apart. I thought it would be easier – better - if I kept her at arms length and gods know that only pained the both of us - hells you saw the mess I made of things. So...” He laughs sadly.

Thancred continues; “I knew it would be different, harder, after leaving but once the relief of being alive here, bodied, had passed, I found myself thinking of what she must be doing on her own.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “…If she’s eating right – if Gaia is being nice to her...” He unfurls his arms and presses his hands palm down onto the table.

“Thou cares’t for Ryne deeply.” Urianger states. “It doth not stretch the mind to imagine why.” He gives the Hyur a small smile, his slender fingers steepled in front of him. “Our esteemed Y’shtola seemeth to believe that she willst find success in opening that gate through her own magicks - mayhap there is a future in which thou mayest meet in person once more.”

“It certainly is a nice thought, Urianger, and if anyone can do it - it would be our Master Matoya.” Thancred says, voice fraught with a melancholy unlike any the elf has heard from him before. The Hyur moves to stand and Urianger rises with him, gliding around the table.

Urianger grasps a gauntleted hand.

“Pray remain this eve -” He all but whispers. “- the thought of thou off in the night sitting near an Allagan device, lone- it tugeth at mine heart in an unpleasant manner.” Golden eyes gaze down, expectant.

Thancred turns back slowly, head bowed.

  
  
“...The fact of the matter is –“ He forces out. “I didn’t think it would be this hard… Facing down villains, danger – that I’m suited for, but this?” Thancred shrugs uselessly. “I don’t know what to do with myself here at all.”  
  
Urianger cups the other man’s jaw gently and places a chaste kiss to his forehead, and then to his temple.  
  
Thancred flushes slightly at the attention, but it calms him all the same. He allows himself to be drawn in, winding his arms around the Elezen and pressing his hands into the fabric of the tunic, breathing deep and tucking his face against Urianger’s collar, content with being held. With being helped, even just for a moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to attempt Urianger's dialogue, and maybe try some than/uri fluff idk. pls enjoy.
> 
> bad dads, or dads trying their best are a fave archetype of mine so this was a foregone conclusion.
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:
> 
> [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/4gUTQta)


End file.
